


Scientific Predetermination

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Bang, Determinism, Free Will, Gen, Poetry, Predetermination, Rap, Science, nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: Finished April 17, 2017. Inconsistent rhyme scheme and rhythm.-kinda cringe but oOF-My take on the Determinism vs. free will debate.





	Scientific Predetermination

Think back to the beginning of time  
I’ll try to explain this and make the words rhyme  
Our universe was as tiny as a pinhead -   
Amazingly, that’s how our molecules were spread.

Every atom that exists now was a part of it.  
Everything that you know of was there at the start of it.  
Before that unexplained burst of energy, momentum  
All concentrated in that tiny, tiny spot where we came from,  
That hot, goopy soup of proto-planets and stars  
A universe unbelievably denser than ours  
Is now -   
And every single particle,   
Every article  
And molecule  
Has always been exactly where it was gonna finish,  
Since the first ka-plow,  
The starticle.

The Big Bang, we call it - a series of physical stages  
That have been explored in many scientific pages  
Every single Law of Physics -  
Like the Strong Force, or Gravity   
(And consequently, believe it or not, your destiny)  
Was in the same mess of   
Calamity, sporadically  
Shifting and smushing during that crazy short  
Planck Epoch, the beginning -   
When the very clock of time began ticking

The only thing currently governing our reality -  
In actuality, it’s staggeringly hard to picture with neutrality -  
Are the physical rules that always will be  
For oceans, black holes, and for you and me  
“So what?” I hear you ask  
I see, it hasn’t hit you yet  
Well, let me go on longer, for soon you’re gonna get  
A reality check  
You’ll hear things you may not have come to expect  
Cuz why the ever-loving heck  
not?

I’m going to go a bit faster now, a bit of a race,  
So hurry up, try to continue your pace  
I’m making a case that every space and every place -   
If we’re never erased or displaced from our planet’s face  
Will always be planned -   
Yes, it’s hard to fathom,  
But, in a way, everything has already happened.

I want you to close your eyes for a minute  
And try to imagine: complete emptiness, void.  
You can’t, can you? You can’t truly comprehend  
The lack of comprehension without being destroyed.

Now try to picture the whole of space-time  
(Every quarter and dime that you ever could find,  
Every nebula, planet or die-a-mond mine)  
In that one tiny spot almost too small to see:  
Every molecule that’s ever been or ever will be.

Ever since that moment, when the Big Bang expanded  
The universe to where it is now, gases disbanded,  
The spot for everything has always been plan-ned  
“Alright…. How?”  
Ah, good question! (And that’s not just obligatory)  
Here’s where predetermination enters - an interesting story  
You think you have free will -   
You do think that, do you not?  
You think that your actions are purely your own achievements or faults.  
And this may get existential, and make you wonder,  
But, while still holding responsibility for your personal blunders,  
You should accept that everything that you’ve ever done  
Couldn’t have happened any other way - since moment number one.  
Since those first few seconds, the Laws of Physics had already figured out  
Where each atom would end up:  
Its trajectory, its route.  
The protons, neutrons in your brain  
At this moment,  
Since being fused in the gravitational dent  
Of a star -   
Turned into carbon,  
Which is currently what you are  
Tainted by whatever mars,  
Already chosen by whatever beings are watching over us we are   
“starstuff pondering the stars,  
Organized assemblages of ten billion billion billion atoms considering the evolution of atoms”  
Carl Sagan said these words; they have a ring of truth.  
Yes, we all are literal stardust, born from nuclear youth.  
And however things happen,  
The trail’s too amazingly complex to sleuth.

Since everything is dictated by purely Nature, and not our actual wants -  
Which are really just neurons  
Firing, mental bonds,  
Tied just to the physical world, not anything else,  
And the you they generate each moment quickly melts  
Your neurons are formed from your genes and past experiences  
With everything already decided that would make a difference -

In truth, there’s nothing that our decisions mean  
There’s no reason that any of it would make any sense  
We’re temporary and fleeting, existing between  
The fictional edges of an uncaring world, vast and immense  
It’s pure chance that we exist, that we’re here at all,  
There’s nothing out there that’s given us a call,  
We just happened to show up, but that “chance” was bound and determined  
It was always going to happen that way, yes, science has had you pinned  
Since the moment that the Big Bang started this world,  
There’s no way that your atoms could have been hurled  
Even the slightest bit differently, just slightly off-course,  
Because this is the only way that things could have turned out -  
It was decided by one Force.  
And I don’t mean God - I’m not religious (and I’m proud to admit it);  
I mean that everything you see or hear about this universe, including your place in it,  
Wasn’t decided by any divine power above,  
Or even be yourself, no matter how much you love,  
And care, and give, and are loved in return -   
It was all decided long ago, far before you were born.  
See, there’s no divine spark in us, separating us from  
The gnashing, wild teeth of the “animals,” whether intelligent or dumb,  
And, in turn, them from the crashing of the sea,  
The suction of a black hole, or a turning galaxy.

All of it - of us - is made of the very same stuff,  
Fundamental jargon, and formulaic fluff  
It’s all decided by forces outside of our control,  
We’re powerless to change it, so let that console   
you  
That means that nothing that you do has any meaning  
Your thoughts have already been chosen, so you won’t be intervening  
Whatever you had for breakfast this morning? That was fate.  
As well as anything that you will ever create

When your parents had* you, every single factor that would make you who you are  
Was in place; in a way, we’re all a star  
In the very same story, waiting to play a part,  
Even if it’s one the director’s memorized by heart  
It doesn’t mean that what you do will never have consequences -   
Just that you kind of will never have independence

Whatever reaction you have to this   
news,   
in addition,  
Was also predetermined; you don’t   
choose   
your mission

Every pitfall of your life, any level of your strife,  
The jerk who cut you off in traffic earlier if you’ve got a wife.  
Name anything you want - anything, and I’ll listen! -   
Try to picture how the outcome could have changed from this end.  
Go ahead! After I’m done,  
Name literally anything you want! I’ll hear out each one.

I challenge you now,   
but for a few moments more,   
I’ll demand your attention.  
For a bit more explainin’ how,  
I may seem a repetitive bore,  
But at least pretend like you care what I mention.

The matter, the base of our planet’s contents now,  
Since first forged, always had to bow  
To gravity, momentum, other physical rules  
Bent to the ancient universe’s tools.  
Whether shot far into space, or stayin’ near the center,  
Each thing followed its instructions to the letter  
Where it landed at first; perhaps it was pulled  
Aside by Gravity, or perhaps it just bulled  
On past, encouraged by momentum, having too much speed,  
Although still tugged at a little by nearby galaxies  
And however its course was altered was bound to happen that way  
It would always end up in a specific place to stay  
The Laws of Physics don’t change, care, stand aside or falter  
They’re constant - doesn’t matter what you do at an altar  
All the pieces already in place, perfectly falling together  
A preconceived plan, down to today’s weather.  
And whatever you believe, whether there is a Father -   
Well, you can face this however you want, if you bother.

So good day to you now, I hope I find you in high spirits  
You may have always sort of known this - there is no need to fear it.  
It probably won’t affect your day much, but it’s some food for thought.  
Well, that’s it* for tonight, folks - that’s all that I’ve got.


End file.
